mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Abbreviating games
I was wondering how we should abbreviate games like Crusaders of Might and Magic and Legends of Might and Magic in page titles. For the Might and Magic RPGs and Heroes games we use MM1-MM10 and H1-H7 (as in Titan (MM6) and Goblin (H3)). Duel of Champions is DoC, Dark Messiah is DM, and so on. But what about games like Crusaders, Warriors, and Legends? I see three possibilities: # Shorten the full title - so Legends of Might and Magic becomes "LoMM" (like in Warlord (LoMM)). The problem is that we don't use the "of Might and Magic" part for the Heroes games, or Dark Messiah, or any other games on the wiki. Also, "Shifters" doesn't have the "of Might and Magic" part, so it would be just "S". # Use the main part of the name - so Crusaders of Might and Magic becomes "Crusaders" (like in Lava elemental (Crusaders)). The problem is that we use abbreviations for other games, so it's weird to make exceptions for these games. # Use the first letter of the main part, like we do for other games - so Crusaders becomes "C" (so it would be "Lava elemental ©" and "Warlord (L)". This is incredibly nondescript, and I don't think it looks good. Does anyone have any preferences? Should we move the "LoMM" pages to "Legends", or the "Crusaders" pages to "CoMM", or some other solution?Narve (talk) 23:30, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :This looks more like an exception. I'd go with the first one. Energy X ∞ 21:33, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I think that the first option works just fine, since there could be a lot of games starting on the same letter, and having full abbreviature is better for telling the difference. ::Second option does give more information, but I think it's too different from what we use currently and can be confusing if there are creatures with a name eponymous to the game. ::As for Shifters, I think second option will work okay with them, but if not SoMM works too since it is still a part of the series of Warriors of Might and Magic (WoMM?). Having different abbreviations for the games in the same series might not be best. As I'm aware Crusaders, Warriors and Legends all reference each other at some points, so that probably means they are part of same spin-off series. ::Overall, I'm leaning more towards 1st option for all three titles.Edgus (talk) 13:50, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Shifters isn't called "Shifters of Might and Magic", it's just called "Shifters", so it can't be shortened to "SoMM". "Shifters" looks a lot better than "S", so that's probably what we should go with for that game. ::: Legends isn't part of the Ardon series (which consists of Crusaders, Warriors, and Shifters). As far as I know, it contains no references to any of the Ardon games. ::: I'm going to star moving the "Crusaders" pages to "CoMM" later on.Narve (talk) 16:24, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: My bad, I meant to put in Shifters instead of Legends in my second to last sentence. :\ I think Shifters will look okay and informative about what the game's name is.--Edgus (talk) 20:28, November 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I've moved the "Crusaders" pages to "CoMM" now.Narve (talk) 08:52, November 26, 2016 (UTC)